


Six Days of Ecstasy

by Legend0fLife



Category: Daft Punk
Genre: Drugs and Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 16:37:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2316275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legend0fLife/pseuds/Legend0fLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas is quitting Ecstasy (mmda) and will need the help of his new boyfriend Guy-Man. He will struggle with his own humanity throughout the chapters, and Guy-Man will be pushed to the edge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pink Dragon Pill

**Author's Note:**

> Night of April 8th 1994 Thomas and Guy-Man are headed to an late night after party in Paris, Thomas is nearly hit by an oncoming truck (guy-man grabs him just in time). That night Thomas stopped using ecstasy (also known as mmda). This story is the after math of Thomas's struggle to overcome the defects of coming off the drug. It will show each day by chapter, this story will go through Guy-Manuel's and Thomas's POV and third person. Any other questions please leave in the comments below and read the note at the end!

Thomas breathed in the odd smell of rain that had just fallen onto the Paris street late this night. He could vaguely hear the sounds of the bass pumping in the underground rave that the duo and their friends had just left. Still on his high off the little pink pill with the symbol of a dragon on it that Thomas had taken earlier he was a laughing, anxiety ridden dork.  
After a quick discussion between the group of friends they decided to go to a small after party in downtown Paris.  
A cigarette hung low on Guy's mouth, little puffs of smoke escaping his mouth as he spoke few slurred words to his friends suggesting they get a cab instead of walking. "Hehe! Guy, it'll just be easier if we walk!" Thomas giggled as he slung his arm over Guy-Man's shoulder, embracing him into a weird side hug. Guy squinted his eyes to look into Thomas's face after he let go of Guy.  
"Thomas," he began "Are you drunk or did you...?" Guy-Man looked closer into Thomas's eyes.  
"Guy! Don't silly!" Thomas slurred as he pushed Guy-Manuel away from his personal space.  
Guy grunted as he stubbed out his cigarette.  
"I thought you weren't going to do it tonight Tom." Guy-Manuel whispered under his breath.  
Thomas quickly turned his attention to across the huge street, with his mouth slightly open as he grinned. He pointed to the other side of the street.  
"Hey, how about we just cross here, there's a pay phone over there so we can call for a taxi." Thomas spoke still pointing and swaying a bit as he stood.  
The group looked at each other, then nodded their heads.  
"Alright this isn't so bad then." Thought Guy as he stepped onto the street walking past Thomas.  
The group walked together as the street was empty except for a couple cars in the distance, but they had time.  
They reached the other side in no time, once Guy-Man stepped foot back onto the sidewalk he turned around to see Thomas.  
But he was slowly walking across the road patting all this pockets and chest.  
Thomas looked up to call to Guy, "Guy where's my smokes?" He yelled, nearly tripping over his feet. "Thomas just get you’re a-" Before Guy-Man could finish his sentence a loud blaring honk interrupted him. A huge moving truck was zooming down the road, its headlights right on Thomas as he stood frozen like a deer. Guy's mouth opened to warn Thomas but there was only a scream as he ran back onto the street right at Thomas and the approaching truck.  
The friends ran after Guy but stopped at the edge of the road screaming both of their names in panic.  
Guy-Man came close enough to quickly grab onto Thomas's arm as he swiftly pulled him away from the truck, he was close enough to feel the rumble of the truck as it passed them.  
Thomas leaned over Guy as he tripped on his long legs and fell onto Guy. They both fell with a loud smack as Guy's head nearly hit the edge of the sidewalk, lucky the near death experience sobered Thomas up enough for him to catch Guy's head as he landed on top of him.  
The friends stopped in their tracks and began to curse drunken words and worried yells at the duo.  
But Guy-Man just stared at Thomas, his cold blue eyes were quickly filled with tears. Thomas felt a sting of pain in his gut as a couple of tears rolled down Guy-Man's cheeks. Thomas gently touched Guy's cheek, "I-I'm so sorry Guy-Man." He said. "But d-did you happen to see my cigarettes an-" before he could say another word his hand was violently slapped away from his face. "Get off me, now Thomas." Guy growled as he roughly pushed Thomas off him and got up to step onto the sidewalk.  
Thomas laid there for a second before hopping up to his feet and dusting off some dirt.  
"Holy fuck, your so lucky Thomas!" One friend said to Thomas.  
"Dude you where about to be flippen hit!" Another friend said lightly punching Thomas's arm.  
Guy stuck a cigarette into his mouth and lit it then spoke between puffs, "I swear to god, the dork probably didn’t even know there was a truck coming." Guy said as he let out a shaky breath. "Plus I think I'm done for the night, so were just going to skip out on this one guys." Guy mumbled looking over towards Thomas whom had his mouth slightly open and was staring into space.  
The group said their goodbyes and laughs at Thomas then they departed. Guy-Manuel walked swiftly in the direction of their apartment building which was only a few blocks away, Thomas quickly caught up with Guy. "What's wrong Guy?" Thomas spoke as Guy threw his cig into a gutter, he shoved his hands into his coat pockets. Thomas could feel Guy's anger, mainly because he didn’t get a reply to his question so he shut his mouth and walked in silence, trying to focus on acting sober and walking without tripping over his feet.  
Guy quickly stopped in his tracks, Thomas nearly smack right into Guy's back. With a heavy sigh Guy-Manuel opened the door of the building then unlocked the entrance to the main floor, he swiftly walked to the elevator and held the door for Thomas.  
"Come on." Guy barked at Thomas whom was snapped out of his trance, he quickly shuffled over to the elevator and leaned against the walls inside it.  
Guy-Man pressed the 5th button, just resting his head on the board of numbers as the doors closed and the elevator went up.  
The awkward tension was building as each floor passed with a ding, finally they reached the 5th floor with the doors opening. They walked to the door '503' and Guy turned the key and let Thomas inside their tiny apartment first then went inside himself and locked the door before throwing the keys into a bowl by the door.  
Thomas went to the small living room which was connected to the kitchen and sat on the couch, "Guy, are you m-mad?" He said as Guy-Man grabbed a glass cup and filled it with water then went over to Thomas standing by the couch.  
"Your never doing ecstasy ever again." He said with stern words between sips of water.  
Thomas snapped up to look at Guy, "Le bordel? I c-can do whatever I w-want Guy-Man!" Thomas yelled, stuttering over words.  
Guy's face quickly turned a light pink, his lips formed a straight line, "Thomas." he croaked, pain filling his word as he tried not to cry. He set the glass of water onto the coffee table in front of the couch.  
"You were almost just killed, and I-I don’t want to lose you." Guy covered his face on the last word and sat beside Thomas on the couch.  
Thomas was taken back by the emotion Guy was showing, but he sighed as he wrapped his arm around Guy's shoulder.  
"Guy... Okay." Guy-Man looked up from his hands to Thomas's face.  
"Okay what?" he whimpered.  
Thomas chewed his lip, "Okay to that I will stop taking E."  
Guy frowned as he spoke looking more at Thomas. "Are you actually serious? Its been nearly a full year, its going to be really hard you know."  
"Uh, I guess I'll do it for you." Thomas smiled at Guy-Man as he leaned in to give Guy a quick kiss on his forehead.  
Guy stood up and took his coat off then headed to the kitchen to put the glass away.  
"Well then lets go to sleep, its going to be a long week." Guy said as they both headed for their bedroom to pass out in. 

But boy, Thomas was not ready for what the next six days where in store for him.


	2. Cheshire Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas's first day of quitting mmda has begun. The side effects that are going to be shown  
> in this chapter are not fully true, but please still enjoy! This chapter will go through Thomas's pov.  
> Some parts may seem disturbing to readers! Watch out!

I woke up in a cold sweat, gasping for my own breath. 

I stared at the ceiling trying to remember why I was still in my clothes from the day before. Was I drinking? No...? 

Oh! Ya that’s right, I got some E from that rave we went to yesterday night...Shit. 

It then hit me, Guy-Man being mad at me, the street we were crossing, almost getting hit by that truck, and seeing Guy cry and show emotion was crushing. 

“Ugh.” I managed to croak, I felt that sting of pain in the pit of my stomach again as I rolled over to see the alarm clock which read 4:23 AM. 

Great, my mouth is dry and I have a killer headache just from doing one pill of mmda. This is seriously strange. 

I rubbed my eyes and yawned, I slowly got up and headed to the kitchen for some water to cure my dry mouth, but something wasn't right.

As soon as my head left the pillow a rush of nausea hit my stomach like a punch, I desperately tried to shrug it off as I went to the kitchen and grabbed a glass cup from the cupboard. I put the glass under the tap and once full turned to go back to bed with the water. 

But as I returned back to the bedroom I could feel the room spin, my body went limp, I tried grabbing onto something to hold myself up but instead I dropped the glass cup on the floor spilling all of the water in it, (luckily it didn't shatter).  
I quickly wobbled to the bathroom covering my mouth to stop myself from barfing all over our apartment floor.

I ran into the bathroom not even bothering to turn the light on, only managing to close the door with my elbow as I collapsed to my knees in front of the toilet which gratefully had the lid up. 

I removed my hands from the mouth and hugged the toilet to keep myself balanced, I was sweating yet I was cold, my head was spinning and another wave of nausea hit me. 

But this time I barfed. And hard.

It was burning stomach acid and the cheese pizza we had for dinner the other night before we went out. I rarely ever barf and I'm not loud when I barf either but boy I couldn’t keep myself from making grunting noises and little cries as I barfed some more. 

My eyes burned as the smell hit me, I was now just barfing stomach acid, it burned my throat and tongue as it slowed down and I spat some spit into the toilet. 

After some time of basically dry heaving each time I felt nausea I was left weak and in a cold sweat. I removed Guy's sweat ridden shirt, barely apply to lift my arms from the vomiting episodes earlier but I managed to slip off his grey shirt that I borrowed often from him and put it on the tile ground beside the toilet. 

Even in the dark my vision became blurry and distorted, suddenly I could feel the walls around me get closer and the edges of my vision get darker. 

Crap. 

I let my body fall to the side of the toilet by the sink on the ground, I was now burning hot, even the cool bathroom tiles couldn't cool my rising temperature. 

I had no energy to lift myself up, only to let my mind wandering in and out of conscious. 

As I felt myself go deeper into the darkness I desperately tried to call for Guy-Man to pull me out of this nightmare that was about to begin but all that came out was dry gasps for air, my eyes closed as I fell into unconsciousness. Not ready for what awaited me deep in my mind.

~~~~~~

It felt like I was falling down a well, I kept trying to grab the edges of the well's brick walls but it was too slipper, I was too scared to even look so I closed my eyes not ready to face what was happening. 

This is too real... 

What the fuck? I felt a small weight upon my chest, I opened my eyes only to see a small black cat sitting on my chest its eyes and mouth huge, although closed it had a creepy unrealistic grin on its face. 

I panicked and tried to move but I was paralyzed as I kept falling. 

“Thomas.” The cat purred, its mouth moving slightly showing off that it had hundreds of teeth in its huge grin.

“Want another, Thomas?” The cat purred again almost in a mocking tone, its voice deep and lust filled. 

A long, black snake like tongue slithered out of it mouth with a little orange pill of ecstasy on the tip of the tongue. The cat's grin grew wider as it's tongue reached out and barely touched my cheek... Oh my god. 

My eyes frantically moved around in my head trying to avoid the deathly stare of the cat's huge kaleidoscope eyes that stared right into my soul, I was sweating profusely and tears where quickly slipping from my eyes. 

The cat laughed then moved closer to my face, I tried opening my mouth to scream but I could not move one muscle in my entire mouth. 

“Thomas.” The cat began its eyes pulsating colors from its black cornea. 

“Wake up.” And with those words I fell into the water that I had been anticipating the whole time I was falling.

As I plunged into the water it engulfed me in a cold blanket of liquid and darkness, almost peaceful, vaguely in the distance I could hear a cry of my name... But it was suffocated by sound of water in my ears.

I slowly drifted downwards in the water then I felt something grab my shoulder and pull me out of the darkness back into reality, out of my dream like state.  
~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp... I think I actually enjoy writing in pov of people... Ya. I really enjoyed writing this chapter! Next chapter I will do Guy-Man finding Thomaf trippen balls on the bathroom floor and other stuff, a bit more serious. lol. I also switched up the spacing out the sentences, much easier to read in my option!


End file.
